videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos: Amane's Moveset
Here is the reveal trailer and moveset for Amane, One of the many challengers in Super Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos Reveal Trailer: * (Arakune battles Mya, Berk and Puppycorn. He defeated them all) * Arakune: Hmm? What... is next? * Announcer: Here comes a new challenger! * (Amane enters) * Amane: Konnichiwa Arakune * Arakune: Bridget? * Amane: Oh, haven't we met? Well let's get this dance started * (Splash Art: Amane Drills In) Moveset: * Up Smash: Flings a piece of cloth with a tied ribbon attacked to it diagonally up into the air. * Down Smash: Swings a large charm attacked to cloth around * Forward Smash: Flings a large charm attached to cloth via a spin to smack the foe from a distance * Dash Attack: Spins * Neutral Attack: Slaps Twice * Forward Tilt: Amane slaps his sash down on the foe * Up Tilt: Turns and swings his sash backward into the air * Down Tilt: Turns and swings his sash downward to sweep the ground * Neutral Air: Swing-kicks inward with his sash wrapped around it, to whip it diagonally downward in midair * Up Air: Slaps his sash upwards * Back Air: Shoots a large charm attached to long cloth behind him * Down Air: Causes two sashes to form a drill around his legs and dives straight down with them (and oddly uses the same non-mirrored sprite regardless of which direction Amane was facing before performing the attack) * Forward Air: Shoots a large charm attached to long cloth in front of him * Up Throw: Throws opponeqnt up into the air * Down Throw: Drills the opponent on the ground * Back Throw: Same as the forward throw * Forward Throw: Amane grabs the opponent, and then thrusts them away, using a cloth that spins like a propeller. * Neutral B: Gangan Senbu "Ginga" * Up B: Chōjin Kaihi: “Zettō” * Side B: Chōjū Rengeki: “Raibu” * Down B: Jūken Dageki: “Gekiren” * Final Smash: Jakutoku Meika: Gōhahōyō * K.O Sound 1: "You're kidding!" * K.O Sound 2: "My performance...!" * Star K.O: "Aaaaahhhh!" * Taunt 1: He pulls out his fan * Taunt 2: He says "Second-rate comedy at beat" * Taunt 3: He says "Dance for me" * Win Pose 1: Swishes his kimono, causing his crew to appear * Win Pose 2: He says "Don't miss our next performance! * Win Pose 3: He says "Everyone's got a reason to fight!" * Win Pose 4: (If he wins against Arakune): She says "You weren't bad yourself" * Losing Pose: She sits All Character Transformations: The final smash starts with Amane saying "Let's this reach the heavens and earth!" But when she traps the opponent in a flower bud and transforms them into something random, She says "And those closeby!" or "Fall victim to the wroths of dance!" The final smash ends with curtains closing while she says "Fall victim to the ultimate embrance!" or "And that's a wrap!" * Ned: Pig and says "Oink oink!" * CGI Sonic: Sanic and says "Oh man!" * Movie Sonic: Old Movie Sonic and says "Aaaahhh!" * Hawkodile: LEGO Minifigure and says "Where are my muscles?" * Eagleator: LEGO Minifigure and says "What in the world is this?! * Rick Sanchez: Morty lookalike and says "What The Hell!" * Evil Rick: Evil Morty lookalike and says "Curse you, Amane! * Alice: Unicorn and says "Help me, Unicorn!" * Dot Comet: Pixelated and says "I don't signed up for this * Mabel Pines: Kitten and says "Meow" * Dipper Pines: Lamb and says "I don;t get paid for this! * Mya: Puppy and says "Wow!" * Arakune: Similar to the one in the BlazBlue series and says "*gibberish*" * Toon Anthony: Mario Statue and says "What happened to me? * Toon Ian: Minecraft Steve and says "Shut Up!" * CD-I Mario: Goomba and says "Uh oh!" * Cartoon Mario: Mini Mario and says "You'll never get away with this" * Chibi Ruby: Child in a red cloak and says "What happened to me? * Chibi Nora: Wolf and says "Save me, Ren!" * Greg: Minature Version of Gregzilla and says "What the heck is this?!" * Pixie: Fairy and says "Glitter Power" * Ruby Marshall: Super Ruby and says "How did this happened?" * Hal: Robot and says "I am in trouble!" * Himself: Similar self and says "Now this should bring back memories" * SwaySway: Realistic Duck and says "Quack Quack!" * Bhudeuce: Duckling and says "Oh bread!" * Toon Cyborg: Human and says "Boo-yah!" * Rumble McSkirmish: Himself and says "Now, I am Humble McSkrimish" * Robin: Robot and says "I am a robot now" * Daisy: Robot and says "Oh, bananas!" * Berk: 8-bit Berk and says "Oh, Globbits" * Stella: Toddler and says "What happened to me?" * Sam: Baby and says "Oh my!" * Ms Brown: Her Cartoon Self and says "Goodness Gracious!" * Nui: Schoolgirl and says "Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!" * Hanazuki: Treasure and says "Oh no!" * Hong Kong Phooey: Puppy and says "*grumble*" Category:Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos Characters